


Going Home

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Florina says her farewells before moving across country to live with Lyn.





	Going Home

She watched as Lyn loaded the last of the boxes into her truck. Or was it their truck now? It had taken some practice, but she had gotten used to driving the larger vehicle. She didn't start work for another week and a half, which would give them enough time to drive halfway across the country with a couple of stops, first at Eliwood’s and then Hector’s. She felt a flush spread across her cheeks as she admired her girlfriend’s toned arms as she lifted up one hand to wipe her brow with a rag. It was a hot day and the air was uncomfortably close. Even this far north they could still have warm weather during the height of summer, the shimmer of heat above the road a strange contrast to the patches of snow on the north facing peaks in the distance.

The taller woman cracked a smile as she caught her gaze. Florina had grown confident enough in both herself and their relationship to offer a playful wink in response. Lyn walked over and swept her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground as she shrieked in delight.

“Get a room, you two!” Farina called as she walked out the front door, the screen door snapping shut behind her.

She felt herself blush once again. It was one thing to be brave in front of Lyn, but her sisters still knew how to needle her. As if on cue, Farina decided to continue with another jab.

“Now, Lyn, if we could get you to stay one more night, I’d be happy to show you all the old family albums. Did you know our Florina used to dance-”

“N-no! Not _those_ pictures!”

“She wasn't the most graceful little swan, but was the _cutest_ in her leotard and tutu.”

“Sis, _p-please_!”

“Oh, ok. I just want to make sure I tease you enough before you go. You’re all grown up and heading out into the world, but I’ll never forget the Florina who cried her eyes out every night at summer camp.”

Florina could see Lyn watching the exchange with an amused grin. Farina handed over a small cooler that Fiora had packed before she had to leave for work that morning, ruffling Florina’s hair when her hands were free. The youngest sister lightly batted the hand away before attempting to smooth out wavy locks that had already become frizzy from the humidity.

“Thanks for the offer, but we’ve got a couple stops we need to make and I’d love to be ahead of the storm heading our way,” Lyn remarked, offering a warm handshake, “Thank you again for all your help. We'll call when we make it to Eli’s tonight.”

“Oh, don't forget to text me some photos of the baby!”

“Um… h-he’ll p-probably be asleep by the time we get in…” Florina stated, still glowering.

“Oh, don't look so glum, sis. I guess that means you should get going. C’mere,” Farina said, pulling Florina into a hug, “Give my love to Hector. Maybe we can meet up partway at his house during the holidays. Oh!,” she turned again to Lyn, “And don’t let this one start singing the bottles on the wall song. She’s been known to finish it.”

“Farina!”

“Ugh, ok. Get on your way. It’s too hot out here anyway.”

She pushed Florina towards the vehicle and gave a friendly wave to Lyndis.

“Take care of her, Lyn!” Farina called.

Lyn nodded and waved back.

Florina had already hopped in the driver’s seat and began adjusting the chair and mirrors as Lyn had been last to drive. She turned on the air before realizing it would take a minute for things to cool down as she frantically rolled down both windows. She looked back at the house only to see Farina had since disappeared inside.

“You sure you want to drive first?” Lyn asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

“Y-yeah, it’ll help keep me focused,” she sighed, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It surprised her that she was feeling bittersweet over leaving.

She had been looking forward to this. She would miss her home and her sisters, but it was only a matter of time before they would both go their own ways as well. Farina was engaged to be married and they would all see each other soon enough for the wedding. Fiora and Kent were sad to see everyone go, but Florina knew they were looking forward to having the house to themselves, especially since the two eldest sisters never seemed to have grown out of their tendency to squabble over everything whether paying bills or the grocery list.

Living with Lyn had been a dream she had held onto for years now. She had finished her degree and immediately began applying to jobs out by her girlfriend who had moved back to her home two years ago, Florina tearfully promising to follow once she was able to do so. They then endured an extended period of limited visits, often leaving her inconsolable at the airport gate if she had flown out to see Lyn or in the car as they dropped Lyn off for departure, Farina cajoling her or Fiora patting her on her shoulders in encouragement. 

Lyn had spent several phone calls practicing interview questions with her, including figuring out how to introduce her stutter in a way that wouldn’t eclipse her own skill set. Farina for her part had given her some mostly helpful tips on how to negotiate a salary. After years of yearning, it was suddenly a whirlwind three week turn-around from an in-person interview and her first day on the job. She had tried to fit in everything she could think of that she would miss, visiting friends, spending time with family, going hiking in the foothills. Lyn’s home had no mountains or winding roads. Just flat land where you could see for miles.

Lyn had shown up at her door only a couple days prior with her empty truck, ready to be loaded with her remaining worldly possessions, half of which had been given away if she didn’t think they were worth carting across the country. Lyn already had her own furniture, kitchen supplies and linens, so there was little point in duplicating everything. Most of it went to Farina who would be bringing it to Hector’s after an initial sardonic assessment had labeled his current home a “bachelor pad”. She was grateful she wouldn't have to apartment hunt at a distance, but everything else the move entailed had overwhelmed her at different points. Fiora had made it more stressful by attempting to manage the process in her typical high-handed fashion that had only felt more smothering as Florina became increasingly independent.

Lyn was unfailingly patient and she was thankful for every time she was able to talk her down from the height of her anxieties. Even in that moment she seemed to have read her thoughts and placed a hand over her right as she shifted the truck in reverse.

“I’ll navigate then. I also did a last pass. We should have everything and even if we don't, your sisters will mail it.”

With a foot on the brake she leaned in slightly as Lyn kissed her cheek. She turned to catch her lips briefly, resisting the urge for something more knowing they would be home soon enough and have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like all Pegasus Knights should at least be tan. Do they have magical sunscreen that they use? Asking the important questions here.
> 
> I wrote this and realized it's just as much about the Pegasus Sisters relationships with each other as it is about Florina/Lyn. Siblings are fun to write. 
> 
> I also stole the title from a different WIP that I now will have to create a new title for.... sorry, Chie/Yukiko.


End file.
